


Happy

by genjiglove



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending AU, Kissing, Orphanage AU, Sice makes hella soup, she also gets cold really easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiglove/pseuds/genjiglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sice's daily routine of bringing the orphans soup makes her happy, and so does her girlfriend Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psianabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/gifts).



> For Psianabel, who deserves some Sice/Seven right now

Sice grumbled and pushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes, sweat from her forehead threatening to drip down and sting her. The kitchen was hot today-- it was getting chilly outside, and the colder it got the more soup she made. She didn’t blame her customers; her soup was hot and delicious, and there was nothing better than curling up at home with a blanket and a cup of Mother’s soup.

She glanced up at the clock. It read 7:00 P.M. Damn, she thought. Seven must be getting worried. She stirred the pot of soup and brought a spoonful to her mouth, deeming it good enough. The silver haired girl set the heat to low and grabbed a large tupperware, filling it to the brim, steam making the lid wet with condensation. She gathered her coat and scarf, container of soup tucked under one arm. 

“I’m heading out, guys,” she announced. The few employees in the kitchen looked up and grinned, waving goodbye as she stepped out into the brisk November air. The orphanage wasn’t far from the restaurant, but it was far enough to give Sice the shivers. She tucked her face into her scarf and placed both hands over the container, heat tingling her fingers through the gloves. Seven always teased her for her ability to get cold easily, but that teasing usually just led into cuddling to warm up. There were many nights when Sice and Seven would lay on the couch watching television, Sice curled up into the older girl's side to steal her warmth. Seven would just chuckle and place Sice’s hands in hers, rubbing them together quickly to give her friction. The younger girl would always sigh in contentment, usually nodding off with the background noise of the television lulling her to sleep.

The orphanage made its way into Sice’s view and she exhaled in relief, cheeks red from the cold air. She swung the door open and the chime above the archway dinged, alerting everyone inside to her presence. 

“Hello?” she called out. A stampede of tiny feet rang out from the next room, and soon Sice was being tackled by young children.

“Aunty Sice!” they screeched happily, clinging to whatever body part they could grab. Sice stuttered and tried to pull away, nearly tripping but catching herself just in time.

“H-Hey! Get off of me!” she said, half-heartedly. She’d been through this before, and knew it was almost impossible to shake them away from her. 

“Kids?” Seven’s voice rang out. Her head poked through the door and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend being trampled by the kids. Sice looked up and gave her a helpless look. The older girl walked over to them. “Kids, if you don’t let go of Aunt Sice, she can’t give you guys her soup.”

They immediately perked up. “Soup!”

“I’m soooo hungry!”

“What took you so long?”

Sice pulled away finally, taking uneasy steps towards Seven. “I had a busy day at the restaurant. The soup I was going to give you got sold, so I had to make a new batch.”

Seven smiled warmly and put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. “Well, let’s eat, shall we?”

~~~  
Sice leaned back in her chair, belly full of warm, creamy soup and toasted bread. The kids around her were in similar states, many looking sleepy and content at the meal. Seven ate her last spoonful and pushed the bowl away, looking at everyone’s content faces. “Your soup gets better every time I eat it, Sice.”

Sice blinked. “Well, it’s the same recipe every time, so…”

One of the younger kids grinned. “It’s probably because of all the love Aunty Sice puts in it!”

A few kids agreed and Sice sputtered. “Love?! Love doesn’t have anything to do with cooking.”

An older boy stood up and started helping Seven clear the table. Bread crumbs were littered everywhere, as well as the occasional soup stain. “Aw, guys, I think Aunt Sice really loves us. That soup was just full of her emotions.”

Sice scoffed. “Emotions? That’s--that’s crazy!”

A few children scooted out of their seats and ran over to Sice, placing tiny hands on her legs, arms, belly; anywhere they could reach. “Aunt Sice? Will you read us a bedtime story?”

The silver haired girl blinked. “Um… a bedtime story?” She looked to Seven for help, who had her back turned away, washing dishes. “Uh… well…”

One of the older girls stood up and stretched. “Aunty Sice is going home now, right? She had a long day. Maybe next time she can read you a story.”

A young girl pouted and looked up at Sice. “Promise?”

Sice blinked. “Yeah… promise.” She stood up from her chair and glanced over at her girlfriend, who smiled and walked over. “Ready to go, Sev?”

Seven grasped the younger girl’s hand in her own. “Yeah, let me just say goodnight to the kids.”

Sice watched as the older girl hugged every child goodnight, kissing the younger’s foreheads and promising to see them tomorrow. She couldn’t believe the amount of love she saw in this space. It was overwhelming. She turned away and grabbed her coat, silently waiting for her girlfriend to join her in their walk home together.

~~~  
Finally they stepped into their warm apartment, Sice sighing in relief and shedding her bulky jacket. Her cheeks were red yet again and her toes were freezing from where she had stepped into a puddle. Her boots were not meant to be waterproof and she paid that price on the walk home. She startled a bit as Seven’s arms wrapped around her from behind, nuzzling her neck.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. Her hot breathe gave Sice goosebumps.

She blinked. “For what?”

Seven’s hands rested on her belly, heat wrapping through her clothes. How was Seven so unbelievably warm? “For bringing us soup everyday and spending time with the kids. I know you don’t like kids--”

“That’s not true,” Sice interrupted. She leaned her head back on Seven’s shoulder, placing her icy hands on top of Seven’s toasty ones. “I don’t-- I don’t hate kids. I mean, I don’t love them, but they’re…”

“Growing on you?” Seven supplied.

The younger girl smiled. “Yeah. They’re growing on me.”

Seven grinned. “You’re much more of a sap then you let on.”

Sice frowned. “I am not,” she argued.

The older girl pulled away and Sice immediately missed her warmth. “You so are,” she laughed, making her way towards the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove to heat up water for tea, leaning against the stove and crossing her arms over her chest. Sice’s face flushed as she thought Seven looked rather… sexy like that. She walked over and placed her hands on Seven’s hips, the older girls hands unfolding and looping around Sice’s neck. She played with the loose hairs around the base of her neck that were undone from her ponytail. “You’re so beautiful,” Seven whispered, pulling Sice closer.

Sice blushed. “Now who’s the sap,” she murmured, placing her lips onto the older girl’s. Seven purred and pulled Sice as close as she could get, chests rubbing together as they kissed. They broke apart but came together again just as quickly, lips caressing each other as they embraced. Sice rubbed her lower back, while Seven had her fingers combed through Sice’s messy hair. Seven’s tongue poked out briefly to swipe across Sice’s bottom lip, but she retracted it quickly, biting softly on the flesh and pulling away. Sice opened her eyes and blinked, any remaining cold gone as her entire body heated up. The older girl just smiled and swept the younger’s hair back, forehead and left eye briefly visible before the silver hair slid back into place. Sice’s face felt warm, but she was happy. She leaned in again, unable to stop herself from kissing her girlfriend a second time. Seven just smiled into their kiss and graciously accepted her soft, wet lips. The sound of the screaming kettle became distance as the two lost themselves in one another, warm and happy.


End file.
